


Milk(ed)maid

by a_very_large_television



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Breastfeeding, Gen, Lactation, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, like even moreso than usual, this has absolutely no context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_very_large_television/pseuds/a_very_large_television
Summary: Sometimes, Haru needs to be milked.





	Milk(ed)maid

**Author's Note:**

> pregnancy/lactation-related stuff is something i've been wanting to write for awhile now and while i have other, more substantial plans in the pipeline eventually, i really wanted to just get this quick one out of my system in this little drabble. think of it as a preview for more fully-realized stuff to come along! 
> 
> thank you to [MotherHarlot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherHarlot) for beta reading and turning this mess of a drabble into something far more palatable, and providing the very silly title.
> 
> Visit my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/verylargetv/)! send prompts! ask questions! view writing progress! laugh at my awful fetishes!

Haru leaned back into her couch, allowing herself to sink into the plush softness of the seat below. For hours, she had been tearing through distractions in some desperate attempt to ignore the cramping and discomfort that was poking and prodding at each inch of both her core and chest - napping, reading one of the books Makoto had recommended, sampling some of the new teas she had bought - but nothing was working. Nothing could pull her attention away, and her eyes slipped downward to the source of her annoyance. She whined. 

 

Haru was heavily, worryingly pregnant. Her pink cardigan, previously so baggy, was now bulging outward and packed tight, forced to contain a belly that was incredibly swollen and heavy, well past the size of a normal, full-term nine months. Above her enormously-gravid middle were her breasts, once average-sized things that now dwarfed her head, resting atop the roundness of her packed-to-bursting tummy. It was an outfit that was clearly too small to hold a pregnant woman’s growth, and each and every outline of her form - from her taut belly, stretched to full and looking troublingly-well past overdue, to her massive tits, fat with the milk of maternity - was plain-to-see underneath what was supposed to be a modest, loose-fitting sweater. Her clothes looked as tight as Futaba’s ridiculous spy suit. 

 

She groaned, her hand rubbing over her belly, fingers brushing against the wool of her sweater. How had she gotten so  _ huge _ ? Walking was a near-impossible struggle, a difficult waddle every time she so much as wanted to get up. Even sitting as she was now was a challenge, with the way she had to spread her legs outward to make room for her pregnant form, the bottom of her belly scraping the couch below.

 

Haru reached down - which was more than a small difficulty with her belly as it was - to the zipper of her sweater, tugging it up over the mountain of her belly, struggling to squeeze it through the valley of her breasts, before finally unzipping the damn thing and discarding it. Below the turtleneck, her white undershirt had given up entirely - it was far too small for the barrel of her torso and rode up high, exposing her ready-to-pop belly entirely and hugging onto her ample breasts - breasts that were blatantly visible right now, what with how soaked-through with milk the shirt was and how her nipples poked painfully and obviously into the fabric.

 

With an unhappy murmur, she just kept rubbing her belly with a hand, a vain attempt to try and qualm the pressure it had constantly been under for the past few months. When she felt the payload in her womb kick against her hand, she quietly gasped.

 

There was more to her frustrations than just her belly, though. Her other hand reached for her shirt, and she tugged, upwards and off. Milk slowly dribbled from her swollen udders, cascading down her pale skin and onto her fetid belly, meeting her hand as she rubbed the stretched skin of her sore gut. She gave a light squeeze to one of her tits, and she whimpered as a smidgen of her milk squeezed out. God, was it normal to produce this much? Haru wasn’t sure, but with how much everything else regarding her own pregnancy seemed so much bigger than any others she knew of… she was leaning towards no.

 

The hand giving a squeeze loosened a bit, and Haru took a breath before sliding said hand up, two fingers pinching into her dark brown nipples. She tugged and jerked, gentle moans escaping as she milked herself, the flow of the trickling increasing.

 

Gentle moans quickly shifted to frustrated groans. It still wasn’t enough. Her pinching was too rough, her fingers not dexterous enough, and it quickly started to draw a troubling soreness to both her fingers and teat. She let go, looking down at her engorged tits in frustration. How could they have possibly gotten this full? They were just so…  _ big. _

 

Big. Big? Haru blinked. The lightbulb went off.

 

She groped herself again, right hand grabbing and practically sinking into the swollen flesh of her right breast. A small shudder escaped from her as she inadvertently let loose another tiny spray of milk. She leaned down her head and raised her breast, easily reaching and wrapping her lips around the nipple.

 

And Haru suckled. Her eyes widened. Milk flowed into her mouth, and she eagerly swallowed her own output.

 

So she sat, breast up to her own mouth, draining herself like a woman dying of thirst. It leaked down her throat, coating her insides, flowing into her belly and lighting a fire in her core. Each gulp she made was loud and eager. It was so impossibly warm, immeasurably thick. Better than any other dairy she had ever had, and it all came from  _ her _ .

 

And it felt so  _ good _ . Her cheeks flushed red, a hint of shame washing over her from such a humiliating act, so unbecoming of someone of her stature. But she didn’t stop - she didn’t want to stop. Arousal rocked her crotch, and she couldn’t help but wiggle her hips, rub her tights-clad thighs together just a little bit. The pressure on her nipple was enormous but so wonderful, the tight bud growing so wet and slick under her saliva, feeling so  _ good _ as she drained herself dry. So much smoother than her rough fingers, so much sweeter now that she was getting to taste it herself.

 

Her left breast was still bare and leaking over the rest of her body. She grabbed that one too, and followed the same procedure. Both of her breasts, as big and close together as they were, mashed against one another as she crammed the second nipple inside her mouth along with its sister.

 

The flow of that hot milk doubled, and Haru’s blush deepened. Still she swallowed each and every drop, determined to finally milk herself to dryness. Sure, she would probably be leaking again soon, her breasts again feeling pained and swollen, but at least she had finally found a way to make it fun. And she moaned heavily, drool dripping from her packed mouth, the loud, wet smacks of her suckling so obvious. 

 

As much as she could manage with her mouth as occupied as it was right now, Haru Okumura smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> why is haru pregnant to the point of absurdity? why isn't she wearing maternity clothes? why does she not just have a breast pump to empty herself?
> 
> good question.
> 
> leave some comments!


End file.
